


Most Wonderful Time of the Year

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: For their first Christmas together as an "official" family, the ot4 heads to a Christmas resort.





	Most Wonderful Time of the Year

**Author's Note:**

> i know it's may
> 
> i just wanted to read something christmas-y

“So, what’s the meaning of this emergency, anyway?” Kuroo asked, as he flopped down between Akaashi and Tsukishima on their living room’s worn brown couch. His expression was calm and collected, but his disheveled suit and crooked tie gave way to the fact he must have rushed straight from work, after getting the dreaded emergency meeting text. 

“Christmas is in 57 days.” Bokuto proclaimed, proudly from where he stood, in front of the TV.

Tsukishima sighed, “Perhaps we should remove Bokuto’s right to call emergency meetings again.”

“Wha-“ Bokuto began. 

“No, that wouldn’t do if he gets himself in a real emergency. Maybe just add the rules again?” Kuroo suggested.

“Best not, last time we had the rules, he didn’t tell us about the fire.” Akaashi added.

“That’s because the rules were stupid, anyways,” Bokuto pouted, arms crossed and face towards the ceiling, “Who really needs to go through an entire list to tell whether there’s an emergency? That’s just instincts.”

“Well, if your instinct-based emergency really is just the oncoming of Christmas, I need to actually make dinner.” Tsukishima said, as he stood from the couch, “Should I make some Christmas cookies for dessert, to prepare for the rapidly approaching festive season?”

“You guys didn’t let me finish,” Bokuto sulked, arms hanging low at his sides.

“There was more, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi asked.

“Yeah, well I know Christmas isn’t an emergency, but it is kind of an emergency that our first Christmas as a family is coming up and we don’t really have any plans.”

“I still question your definition of emergency,” Tsukishima commented.

“Let him finish,” Akaashi said, half-expecting Kuroo to make a comment before noticing he was asleep and nudging him awake.

“Well, I may have gotten an invitation and a connection of mine has gotten us the opportunity to go to a resort for Christmas!”

Kuroo and Tsukishima turned to Akaashi. “I’m not the connection,” Akaashi put his hands up.

“Then who’s giving our little owl his connections?” Kuroo mused.

“I have friends besides you guys, you know?” Bokuto crossed his arms again, “Besides, I was on the phone with Hinata-“

“And I’m out.” Tsuksihima began to walk towards the kitchen.

“Let him finish,” Akaashi sighed and motioned for Bokuto to continue.

“Well, Hinata has a friend whose family owns a resort and he was going to go with his old volleyball team there for a Christmas family-friend reunion…” Bokuto motioned his hands in the air, randomly, “…thing, but apparently he had his resort friend reserve some rooms before asking everyone if they could go and most of his teammates are out of the country or have actual jobs and families, so he has a few extra rooms reserved and he’s been offering them up to some of his other friends, so he can still have a Christmas celebration thing.” 

Bokuto was almost out of breath by the time he finished, given how quickly he’d talked. 

“Hmm… Hinata hasn’t mentioned anything about this to me,” Tsukishima huffed.

“Just goes to show your level of friendship,” Kuroo smirked, before turning back to Bokuto, “So, you’re saying we have a chance to stay at a resort for Christmas, free of charge.”

“Well, no we’re still paying for the rooms. It’s a fancy resort and they’re booked up that time of year, so they just reserved the rooms, but…”

“I’m not paying to spend my holidays with the shrimp,” Tsukishima crossed his arms.

“Well, about that…” Bokuto began.

“The rooms are already paid for, aren’t they?” Kuroo asked.

“Eh…,” Bokuto rubbed the back his head, as Tsukishima’s eyes widened only slightly less than a normal person’s eyes might when surprised.

“Is this why my credit card’s been missing since yesterday?”

“So this is why you asked me to get it for you, then.” Kuroo said, “And you said it was for a Christmas present for me, you sly man.”

“I told you, you should have reported it missing,” Akkashi added from the couch.

Tsuksihima, who Bokuto worried was in some sort of quiet, blind rage, seemed to calm down, “What’s the point if I’m just going to continue dating idiots?” He shook his head before walking towards the kitchen.

“I’ll pay you back for the money,” Bokuto said, “The website wouldn’t take my card.”

“That’s because you always forget to pay your credit card bills,” Kuroo added from where he’d taken to laying on the couch, his feet in Akaashi’s lap.

“Whatever,” Tsukishima said, “I’m making dinner and there will be cookies, but only for the one’s in this house who aren’t secretly plunging me in debt.” 

“Huh???” Kuroo and Bokuto said at the same time, eyes wide.

“And my money had better be taking me somewhere warm,” Tsukishima called from the kitchen.

“It’s not like I’ve ever taken someone else’s money without knowing I could pay them back, anyway,” Bokuto huffed.

“That’s not true, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi commented.

“Akaashi!”

~

“It’d be quicker to get through the mountains with someone who actually knows how to drive in the snow, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa hummed from his spot in the passenger seat.

“You’re not driving, Shitty-kawa.” Iwaizumi replied, and Akaashi wished he had the sense to bring a pair of headphones like Tsukishima or a video game like Kenma. Maybe even the ability to fall asleep anywhere, like Kuroo and Bokuto, who’d taken to napping in the last row of seats of the van.

When Akaashi listened in again, Oikawa and Iwaizumi had resumed normal conversation, or at least what constituted ‘normal’ for them. They seemed to be arguing about the existence of yetis in Japanese mountains, or something like that, from what Akaashi gathered.

Over the last three years of knowing them, Akaashi learned that Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s conversations fell into a familiar pattern- constant banter and insults (sometimes paired with actual physical violence), followed by conversations about anything and everything. 

When Akkashi first met them, Oikawa had been his typical self, all perfectly tousled hair and an air of confidence and pride that could make anyone feel just a bit inferior. That was, until Iwaizumi came up from behind him, instantly throwing him an insult and forcing Oikawa to drop the facade of perfection. Iwaizumi took the lead in their conversation and hit the back of Oikawa’s head whenever he attempted to say anything too arrogant or ridiculous.

In a way, Oikawa and Iwaizumi perfectly balanced each other out. Iwaizumi could bring Oikawa down to Earth and Iwaizumi, with his serious nature, could be convinced to loosen up on some things.

Akaashi fiddled with the rings on his finger. Three thin rings- one with a black and red design, from Kuroo, a silver and dark green one from Bokuto, and a gold and amber one from Tsukishima. On Tsukishima’s hand, he could spot his own ring, a gray and turquoise design. 

Honestly, the rings looked tacky together and even with how thin they were, they still had a combined thickness of more than the average ring, occasionally making finger movement difficult. But in a strange sort of way, it was almost as if the tackily mismatched rings all balanced each other out too.

They’d picked out the rings five months ago, a proclamation of their commitment to each other. Their circumstance was a bit of a rarity and an actual marriage seemed unlikely, but at Bokuto’s insistence and his constant bemoaning of the fact that he and Kuroo both looked really good in wedding dresses and wanted to wear them, they decided to hold a makeshift ceremony in the living room of their shared apartment. 

Akaashi and Tsukishima had opted out of the wedding dresses, but Kuroo and Bokuto almost paraded to the grocery store in their’s, had it not been for Tsukishima’s threat of divorce. For two muscular men with strange hair, Akaashi had to admit that they did manage to pull off the wedding dress look. 

So this Christmas would be their first holiday together as a “family,” and Akaashi was excited for it. Despite their rings and the ceremony, not much had really changed between the four of them, in the past few months. They each had jobs and obligations and made time for each other but no more than before the ceremony. 

All that had changed was the rings they wore on their fingers and to Akaashi, this trip felt almost like a very delayed but much needed honeymoon. At the very least, it prevented the horrible trips to go see “in-laws” for Christmas.

“Aka-chan, you’re making a strange face,” Oikawa called back, as he looked at Akaashi through the rearview mirror. 

“Leave him alone, Trashy-kawa,” Iwaizumi interrupted, barely a hint of annoyance in his voice.

“I’m just saying, you should cheer up, Aka-chan. We’re going to a fancy resort for Christmas, and it could be the trip of our dreams.”

~

“I’m going home.” Oikawa turned on his heels and began to make his way back to the parking lot, but Iwaizumi grabbed his arm to stop him.

“Not with all the money we paid for this.”

“But why is _HE_ here,” Oikawa pouted, pointing to a stoic as ever Ushijima Wakatoshi, who stood a few feet in front of them.

Ushijima was seemingly still of the idea that track suits could be fashionable for any occasion,  and he had one arm around the handle of a suitcase, while the other had a giddy-as-ever red-head that Oikawa remembered as the annoyingly provocative Tendou Satori, wrapped around it. 

“We were invited by Hinata Shoyo,” Ushijima replied, “He said he was offering pre-reserved rooms to some of his friends.”

“Since when are you and Chibi-chan so friendly anyway?” Oikawa pouted.

“Hmmm…don’t remember you being buddy-buddies with the little shrimp either,” Tendou said, “Wakatoshi and Shoyo became something of gym buddies, after Wakatoshi offered him some tips to get him ready for Nationals.”

“Well-“ Oikawa began before he was cut off by a low, unconcerned voice. 

“Does anyone have an extra phone charger,” Kenma asked the group from beside Oikawa, “Kuroo told me to ask because my phone died.”

Kuroo had not sent Kenma off to the center of their antics haphazardly though, and Iwaizumi noticed how cat-like eyes glanced over at them, from where Bokuto, Tsukishima, Kuroo, and Akaashi were cleaning up piles of clothes and shoving them back into suitcases. 

Oikawa immediately placed himself between the other two and Kenma. For a reason no one could really figure out, Kenma and Oikawa actually got along fairly well. It wasn’t that they often talked but more so that when they first met there was a moment of staring, as if analyzing each other and looking for weaknesses, and then they seemed to enter some sort of silent understanding. 

Kuroo’s fears that Oikawa might target Kenma in some vain attempt at attention-getting was unfounded and Oikawa seemed to develop a strange level of protectiveness over Kenma. Though actually people deciding to protect Kenma wasn’t an uncommon occurrence- and he was used to it by now- the strangest thing was probably the fact that Oikawa decided to protect someone he barely spoke to, in such a fierce way. His level of protectiveness could almost rival that of Kuroo. 

“Kenma!” An excited shout broke through at that moment and both groups of people looked through the crowded lobby to catch sight of a short red-head running towards them.

“Oh,” Kenma said as he walked towards Hinata, “Nevermind.”

Oikawa relaxed his stance as he heard Kenma mutter something to Hinata about a phone charger and after giving a slight wave and smile to the scowling Kageyama, Oikawa gave his own scowl to the slightly bewildered Ushijima and walked off with Iwaizumi in tow.

~

“So, he’s the big scary-looking guy, right?” Kuroo asked from where he was laying in the middle of the two pushed-together beds of their hotel room. 

“Yes, that would be Aone,” Tsuksihima said from where he and Akaashi were unpacking messily folded clothing from their suitcases.

“Never would have guessed those two would be friends, guess it just goes to show that kid’s endless capacity for friendship. Guy looks like he could murder somebody,” Kuroo commented before quickly sitting up, “He wouldn’t actually murder somebody, would he?”

“No, that’s just his face,” Tsukishima sighed, “Just like your face makes you look evil but you cry at cat videos.”

Kuroo put a hand to his chest in mock offense but laid down again, anyway. 

“They have ice skating!” Bokuto shouted, as he made his way out of the bathroom, a brochure in hand.

“Oh?” Kuroo leaned over, as Bokuto sat on the edge of the bed.

“Do either of you even know how to skate?” Tsukishima asked.

“It’s not like it could be that difficult,” Bokuto proclaimed, “Besides Akaashi knows how.”

“Ah, so we’ve got ourselves a hot skating teacher? Maybe he can give private lessons,” Kuroo smirked, leaning to put an arm around Bokuto’s shoulder.

“I haven’t skated since I was ten and I was never very good. You’d honestly be better off learning yourselves,” Akaashi said, as he dumped a pile of Bokuto’s clothing into a drawer. 

“Fine, I have plans for later anyways,” Kuroo said, as he pulled Bokuto to lay on the bed beside him.

Akaashi gave a puzzled look and Tsukishima looked up from where he was turning the TV on. “How do you have plans when we just got here?”

“Well, tomorrow is Christmas eve and there’s some big celebration hosted by Hinata, so Oikawa and I made plans to stop in town tonight, with Kenma. Gets some stuff done before the holidays.”

“Is the ‘stuff’ you're doing holiday shopping?” Tsukishima asked “because that’s not something you should have kept until the last minute.”

“What kind of man do you think I am?” Kuroo ran his fingers through Bokuto’s hair. 

Bokuto moved to loudly whisper to Kuroo from behind his hand,“Take me with you.”

“We can hear you, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said, as sat on the edge of the bed, facing Kuroo, “If everyone has to do holiday shopping, why don’t we all just go? The town’s worth exploring.”

“Actually…” Kuroo began with a smirk, “I texted Hinata and he’s going to the stone-faced Aone’s house because it’s nearby and he wants to make homemade cookies for the party tomorrow. 

I told him what a good cook Akaashi is and since a few more of Tsukishima’s ex-teammates will be there, I volunteered Tsukki as well. They’re expecting you to be there later tonight,” Kuroo explained, ignoring the death glare that Tsukishima sent his way for signing him up to spend even more time with Karasuno’s second Little Giant. 

“I get the impression, there is some sort of scheme going on here,” Tsukishima commented. 

“When have I ever been known to scheme?” Kuroo asked.

Akaashi looked as though he was about to pull out a list, when Tsukishima cut him off. “So, if Akaashi and I are stuck on baking duty, then what exactly stops Bokuto from tagging along with your trip to town? It’s not as if you could say he’s good at baking.”

“No, I couldn’t. They know about the fire,” Kuroo sighed.

~

“Kenma, it sounds ridiculous if I’m the only one screaming, you’re going to need to contribute here!” Kuroo said, as Oikawa drove around yet another sharp mountain turn at a speed that was far too fast and threatened to fling them off the mountain. 

After about twenty minutes of running around the hotel and ignoring the impatient buzzing of text messages from Oikawa, Kuroo had been lucky enough to run into Ushijima and Tendou in the main lobby, just as he’d been about to give up and take Bokuto along. 

Upon figuring out that the two were on their way to join a Christmas caroling event, due to Tendou’s “love of music,” Kuroo managed to convince them to take an enthusiastic Bokuto with them. 

By some other, greater miracle, Oikawa had also managed to convince Iwaizumi to go along with them, though begrudgingly, and to hand over the keys to their van. 

Things might have been going to plan, if only Kuroo’s desire to have his plan work out hadn’t led him to overlook one of Oikawa’s defining attributes- his driving style matched that of a Fast & Furious movie character, but not that of someone who truly valued his life or the lives of anyone else in the car. 

Kuroo was holding onto the dash in front of him for dear life, but Kenma’s eyes were so focused on his PSP that he didn’t even seem to notice the way his body swayed back and forth with each turn of the car.

“He won’t kill us,” Kenma said, disinterested. Somehow, Kenma seemed to have complete confidence in Oikawa’s driving abilities and this concerned Kuroo.

“Cop,” Oikawa said, as he finally slowed down to a normal pace. They passed by a stationed police car looking like a model for perfect driving and Kuroo looked over to Oikawa in shock.

“You can drive normally?” Oikawa nodded, just as the police car went out of view and he floored it.

~

“You need to decorate it more, Tsukishima,” Suga said, as he glance over Tsukishima’s shoulder at the ornament shaped cookie he was in the process of decorating. 

Tsukishima merely nodded in response, as Suga took a tray of fresh-baked cookies over to where Hinata stood. “So cool!” Hinata exclaimed and Akashi, who stood near him, mixing a bowl of batter, nodded in agreement.

“They’re volleyball-shaped ones,” Yamaguchi said from his spot, beside Tsukishima. 

“Figures,” Tsukishima commented, as Kageyama looked over at the cookie tray, eyes wide with excitement, “I’m surprised they haven’t requested a game of volleyball for everyone, yet.”

“Well, I don’t think they have a net here and it would be kind of difficult with all of the snow,” Yamaguchi commented, “Though I think Kageyama was working on a way to get around that.”

Tsukishima scoffed and reached for another bag of frosting. The finger where his rings usually sat felt bare and too light. Yamaguchi must have picked up on his thoughts because a second later he asked, “So how are things going with you guys?”

“Fine,” Tsukishima attempted to outline the branches of a tree-shaped cookie, “Kuroo’s up to something, Bokuto’s excited about everything, and Akaashi seems like he’s thinking too much. Same as usual.” Tsukishima shrugged. 

“He seems fine to me,” Yamaguchi gestured his head to a smiling Akaashi, who was listening in on a conversation between Hinata, Nishinoya, and Suga while rolling out more cookie dough. 

“No, he keeps letting his eyes go distant, so I know that either he’s up to something or he has expectations that he’s not telling anyone about,” Tsukisihima sighed, “That’s the problem with him- sometimes he can be as scheming as Kuroo, but unlike Kuroo where it’s always a scheme, sometimes Akaashi just wants something and is too unwilling to directly say it. I’m never really sure if I should just wait things out and see what he’s up to or try to make a move and hope it’s the thing he wants me to do.”

“Can’t you just ask him?” Yamaguchi asks, “You know communication in relationships and all.”

Tsukishima nods, “I will, but right now I’m not sure if it’s a plot or a hope. If it’s the first thing, I wouldn’t get very far anyway, but if it’s expectations, I think we might actually be okay. Kuroo’s up to something and I have an idea as to what Akaashi’s expecting. Kuroo would be pissed if I ruined his scheming.”

“You know them really well,” Yamaguchi smiled, “Well if they’re both either scheming or holding secret expectations, what do you thing Bokuto’s up to?”

“Something stupid.”

~

“But they have beach volleyball!” Bokuto argued to a seemingly disinterested, Ushijima.

“Ice is different from sand,” Ushijima replied, “It creates more injuries.”

From beside Ushijima, Tendou was humming ‘Carol of the Bells’ and sipping on his hot chocolate. The christmas caroling had just ended, and while Bokuto was pumped full of Christmas energy, he didn’t really have an outlet to release his energy, without volleyball.

“Fine!” Bokuto gave in, “Do you think they at least have a gym around here?”  Bokuto asked.

“They do, it’s very nice,” Ushijima said. 

“Dude, you’ve already been there!” Bokuto looked impressed, “No wonder you’re so buff,”

Even Iwaizumi nodded in appreciation.

Tendou nodded, “That’s my Miracle Boy Wakatoshi.” He wrapped an arm around Ushijima’s, before leaning forward a bit, “So, what do you think Sly-cat and those other two are up to that they had to dump you two on us and make our date a crowd?”

“Your date was caroling with a group of strangers, it was already crowd,” Iwaizumi commented, “But knowing Oikawa and Kuroo, whenever those two come together, it’s usually for something stupid. Thoughtful, but generally either ridiculous or fucking overly sentimental.” 

“We should go spy on their plans!” Bokuto exclaimed excitedly.

“I like him!” Tendou pointed a finger towards Bokuto, who took the praise with his usual sense of grace and almost fell off his chair as he attempted to place his hands on his hips. 

“Or we can just go into town for our own shopping and see if we run into them while they’re plotting something,” Iwaizumi offered.

“Practical yet secretly sneaky, you’re good too,” Tendou motioned to Iwaizumi as Bokuto patted him on the shoulder, seemingly enjoying the praise more than the nonchalant Iwaizumi, “Our car’s in the back parking lot, so I’ll drive.”

“Please tell me his driving is nothing like Oikawa’s,” Iwaizumi asked Ushijima as Bokuto and Tendou both danced ahead. Ushijima just shrugged. 

~

“I feel like I’ve been through that before,” Iwaizumi said as he let go of his chest and released his grip on the dashboard, “Except usually Oikawa has some sort of sixth sense to prevent getting caught by cops.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Tendou said from the driver’s seat, “Doesn’t matter if you get caught or not, just matters that you can get your way out of the ticket. Besides, I usually guess where the cops are at, just sometimes I get it wrong.”

“You did a weird guessing thing in high school too, didn’t you? Guess-blocking? I always respected you for that.” Iwaizumi stated, as he got out of the car. 

“Yeah, and you were muscle-y angry guy, right? Never liked my songs?” Tendou pouted.

“Oh yeah, the singing,” Iwaizumi mused, “I always hated you for that.” Tendou shrugged.

The four of them gathered around the passenger side of the car and Ushijima was the first to speak, “So, what is our plan?”

“We need to find out what Kuroo and Oikawa are scheming,” Bokuto explained, “Oh and Kenma, but I don’t think he’s really scheming. I think sometimes Kuroo just likes to include him in these things so he gets out more.”

Tendou nodded. “So, we need to out-scheme the schemers to find out what their scheme is, and then we will be the ultimate schemers.”

Iwaizumi seemed to doubt what he was doing there and Bokuto seemed enthusiastic about getting to be an ultimate schemer. 

“No, we’re just shopping,” Iwaizumi sighed, “If we find out what they’re up to, that’s fine but it’s probably just a Christmas present. I need to actually buy Oikawa something.” Iwaizumi said, as he began to walk towards the shops. 

Tendou grabbed Iwaizumi’s arm and pulled him close, “So you don’t think it’s anything illegal?” Tendou looked oddly disheartened.

“No,” Iwaizumi stated, as he released his arm. 

“Well, that’s a shame but playing spy is always better than ordinary shopping, anyway. First things first, we need to  make a scheme to figure out where those schemers are,” Tendou stated and Iwaizumi looked how he sometimes did when Oikawa lectured him about proof of alien existence. 

“They’re right there,” Ushijima pointed in the direction of a bakery, where Oikawa was leaving with a piece of milk bread, Kenma with what looked to be apple pie and Kuroo with a pained expression and a chocolate muffin. 

“Ooh, let’s go there,” Bokuto pointed to the bakery, as Tendou covered his mouth and forced him him to crouch down beside the car. 

“Focus on the mission,” he whisper, as he took out his wallet, handed a few dollars to a crouching Ushijima and pointed at the baker, “Go and get us four chocolate muffins.”

Ushijima nodded and headed for the bakery, as the other group went into a different store. 

“Come on,” Tendou ushered Iwaizumi and Bokuto towards the store.

“How’'s he going to find us again?” Iwiazumi asked, but Tendou just waved the concern off.

“Don’t worry, sometimes you just say his name and he appears. If not, he’ll usually just stand in the middle of the place until he sees us around.” 


End file.
